You Can't Leave Me
by lennelovesshuyin
Summary: The title of thie will make more sence in the end, but there will only be an end if I get good reviews or good tips. This first chapter is about coming home and Peter meeting a girl, things will stir up farther in the story and get more exciting such as a


**New Love, old memories...**

**Master and Commander**

**By:lennelovesshuyin**

**The men are finally returning home, and something is in store for Peter Calamy. A rich girl who is full of PERFECT to Peter anyway. She only has eyes for one, who, it is yet to be found out...Read on, and if you like it review and I might put up a next chapter...by the way I don't remember who it was, but the last M&C fic, I screwed up...big time, and someone told me in a review and it totally opened my eyes, so thanks to that person.**

**"All Hands!" yelled Pullings, ringing the bell. All the men crowded on the deck. "Men, we have sailed and fought with our lives these many months, and it is finally the time to go home! Our families await, also, a ball, or whatever you wish to call it will be taking place at the Kaliki's home!" Jack said as he walked to one side of the quaterdeck. "We will reach home either tonight or tomorrow, so pack up men!" Pullings said walking to the captain. "Anything else you would like to add Captain. "No, nothing at all!"**

**Will and Peter packed, than they talked about home..."I can't wait to see my mother, but my arm..."Will said looking at his right arm. "It will be alright, it doesn't matter, just act like nothing is wrong, and when she asks don't get gloomy..."Peter said. "So, you boys have any pretty ladies waitin for ya'?"George asked as he took an apple from a trey on the table. "No, I don't think so..."Will said, than thinking about what those girls would by like. "If I had met any when I was home, that I liked...I probably would..."Peter said standing up from his chair. "Yea, like how you liked Izabell, and when you told her you liked her she laughed and snorted!" George said beginning to laugh. Peter and Will laughed too,"It was only embarrassing for her..."Peter added, sort of blushing. They heard loud mumbles from the deck and ran up the ladder. "Land, Captain, there is land!" Bonden yelled pointing to the land. Everyone gave a loud "Huzzah!". Many women and girls were waving and smiling. **

**Now it will be in sort of Peter's place and whatever just go with it...**

**Everyone was running off the ship onto the shore. Peter spotting his mother right away. Than they went home,"We are going to the get together that Mr. Aubrey set up with the Kaliki's...you're coming right...I think you'll like the Kaliki's daughter, she's your age you know," Peter's mother said bringing fresh cookies to the table. "Of course," Peter said taking a cookie. Later on they were walking to the ball, or in Jack's words "a ball, or whatever you wish to call it..."**

**Peter, Will and George hung out for a while, than a girl went up to Will,"Will!"She said in surprise as she ran to him and hugged him. "Charlotte, what...I completely forgot about you, but now I think about it I missed you so much!"Will said embracing her with only one arm. "Oh, your arm Will...it's gone..."Charlotte said looking at the arm that wasn't there. "Yeah, I broke it in battle and they had to cut it off..." Will said, as he looked over at his confused friends. "No ladies waitin' at home for ya', eh?"George than said. "She was my girlfriend, when I left...we never broke up...so Charlotte, what does that mean?" Will asked as he turned around. She shook her head..."Lets dance, Will" Charlotte said taking Will's hand. **

**Than George found a girl to dance with and Peter left alone. "Excuse me?" a girl said walking up beside Peter. "Huh?" Peter said turning around. "Would you like to dance, um, Peter isn't it?" she said, brushing a piece of her hair back. She had long brown, gleaming hair, and deep blue eyes that Peter could get lost in they eventually met up with Peter's eyes. "Sure, and yeah, I am Peter, and you are?" he asked putting out his hand. "Elizabeth...Kaliki," she said putting her hand on his. They danced for a while and talked a lot. "So, you're going to leave again?" she asked as they sat down. "No, not me, I am staying, I love the ship, but it was just too much, and I don't want to risk my life for something I didn't have to do in the first place..."he said, than she put her hand on his and held it. "I think you should, I am going, I need to cross over to America, so I was hoping maybe you would go, but I guess not," Elizabeth said looking at the other people dancing. "If you want me to I would...in fact I will go anyway," he said making Elizabeth smile.**

**Time seemed to go fast and it was time to go. "I hope to see you again, Mr. Calamy..."Elizabeth said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I assure you, we will, Miss Kaliki..."Peter said letting go of her hand. "See Peter, I told you, you would like the Kaliki's daughter, I knew you two would be great together..."Peter's mother said as they walked home. "Yeah, I like her,"Peter said turning his head to look at his mother. "Good, because they invited us over for tea on Monday."His mother said. Peter smiled and they walked into his home. He laid down in his bed and let out a deep breath. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a normal bed. He fell asleep and woke up to his mother's call. "Peter, breakfast..."she yelled. He woke up not wanting to get up, but did anyway. "Peter, sit down and eat, you'll need it, because I got you a job, Mr. Kaliki wanted you to work for him and I was sure you'd be up for the job..."she said putting plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and so on...**

**"Yeah, yes, of course..."he said smiling again. He wanted to see Elizabeth again. He finished quickly and ran to the Kaliki's. He knocked on the door. "Ah, Mr. Calamy come in and relax on the chair as I get my father.."said the Kaliki's older son, Aurthur. Peter nodded and sat down, than a door opened up stairs. "Mother where is my dress!" yelled Elizabeth only in a towelI think they had those then... Peter looked at her than turned his head. "Oh my goodness!"Elizabeth screetched as she ran back into the room she came out of. She blushed, so bad, she placed her hands on her cheeks and felt warmth. "Here is your dress dear," her mother said hanging it on a rack next to the door. She put on her under clothes than a servant came in to help her put on her dress. She walked out of her room and was glad to see Peter in the Dinning Room as she walked in for breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Calamy," she said sitting in her chair. **

**"Good morning Miss Kaliki," he said in return. He smiled as he saw her, she was beautiful and seemed to be flawless. "Mr. Calamy, I wanted you to help out with my new part of the home, we are making it for our lovely daughter and wanted you to help for you are, highly capable of building, yes?" Mr. Kaliki said, handing his a cup of tea. "Oh, yes, of course, that sounds great," Peter said glancing at Elizabeth than turning to face Mr. Kaliki right away. "Mr. Calamy, what do you think of my daughter, and be completely honest about what you say," Mr. Kaliki asked looking at his daughter. "Father, he shouldn't have to ans..."Elizabeth said getting cut off. "I wish him to tell me Elizabeth, Mr. Calamy..."Mr. Kaliki said looking Peter strait in the eye. "Well, I think she's beautiful, sweet, caring, and we have a lot in common,"Peter said, not blushing a bit, while Elizabeth smiled and blushed. "Well than, may I ask you, why you haven't taken her somewhere, for dinner of some sort?" Mr. Kaliki asked. "Well, I just saw her last night and now this morning, I wouldn't think she would want for that to happen so fast..."Peter said looking back at Elizabeth who was now smiling. **

**"I see, I respect you Peter, and I wish for you to, right now, take her somewhere, and give her a good time, will you boy...than I will give this job if she comes back with a good report"said Mr. Kaliki standing up and walking away. "Peter,"Elizabeth said with a soft voice. "Yes," he said turning around to face her. "Shall we?" she said opening a door to outside. Peter nodded and took her hand. They walked to a place that Peter built a long time ago. "I made this fort as a kid, treehouse, swing, nice lake, the flowers, everything," he said looking at the old place. "It's beautiful," Elizabeth said letting go of his hand and walking closer to the fort. **

**"Lets go up..."Elizabeth said turning around to look at Peter. "Sure, let me go first, I don't know if it's sturdy..."Peter said climbing up the ladder. Elizabeth went on the swing as she watched Peter walk up. "Ok, it's safe, come on up," Peter said walking back farther into the fort. Than Elizabeth got in. "Wow, this is a great view..."she said crawling back to Peter and than taking his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and they cuddled for a while. "Peter, what is this?" she asked looking up at him. "I like you, and if you're feeling what I am feeling than it's love..." Peter said putting his arm around her. "I think so..."Elizabeth said. **

**Peter touched her face and pulled in to kiss her. A passionate kiss was shared.Than Elizabeth pulled away,"I don't want to leave Peter,"she said as they laid down and he held her. "We have to, I don't want your father to envy me, so lets go Elizabeth, I will go down first again," Peter said going down the ladder. Than Elizabeth began coming down. She slipped and screamed a little. Peter ran up the ladder and was eventually right below her and he went up further so he was able to go down the ladder with her. They got down and laid down in the flowers for a little while before going. Than they started walking.**

**"There is my home...I hope we can do this again tomorrow, you don't start the house till next week, "Elizabeth said as they approached her door. "I wouldn't pass even if I had to..."Peter said hugging her. She pushed him back and kissed him. She left him on the step and walked into her house. Peter smiled and walked home, he wondered about tomorrow what will happen than?**

**Oh, the report to her father, accepted, if not, will they ever see eachother again? Though they are spending the Spring in England they will go back on the ship, more adventures there but still some to come! Well that's it, if you like it review, and give me tips will ya? I also would like to put up another chapter, but if no one likes the first why bother, so depending on the reviews I will make a next chapter, more adventure and tragdey/drama in the next so be prepared! RxR or there wont be another chapter! I warn you!**


End file.
